MIRANDO A TRAVÉS DE LOS OJOS DEL AMOR (Through The Eyes of Love)
by irondino81
Summary: Un trágico accidente esta por cambiar abrupta mente la vida de Sherry, pero un agente de carácter fuerte y de noble corazón, le brindara toda la ayuda necesaria para ayudarla a salir de esta difícil adversidad.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE LA COMPAÑÍA CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

MIRANDO A TRAVÉS DE LOS OJOS DEL AMOR

CAPITULO I: EL ACCIDENTE

Enero del 2014 Washington D.C.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde los incidentes ocurridos en China y tras haber colaborado con la Vacuna en contra del Virus-C, Jake dejo la vida de mercenario y decidió seguir los pasos de aquella rubia que no solo le salvo la vida, sino que también logro sacarlo de ese lúgubre mundo, ahora se dedicaba a proteger la seguridad del país como agente del gobierno.

El ex mercenario deambulaba desesperado y angustiado por los fríos pasillos de aquella Hospital, hacia unas cuantas hora que la súper chica como le llamaba sherry, había sufrido un terrible accidente automovilístico, los doctores aun no le daban noticias acerca de su estado y lo único que podía hacer era esperar, desde el momento que la rubia ingreso a la sala de emergencias no se separó de ahí ni por un segundo, excepto cuando tuvo que salir por unos minutos afuera del hospital solamente para buscar un teléfono para notificarles a las personas más cercanas a ella lo que había sucedido.

15 minutos más tarde, León y Claire llegaba al Hospital.

-¿Cómo esta Sherry?... –Pregunto Claire angustiada.

-Aún esta encuentra en el quirógrafo. –respondió Jake.

-Jake… ¿se puede saber qué fue lo que ocurrió? –pregunto León.

Es entonces cuando el ex mercenario comienza a recordar lo que ocurrió horas antes del accidente.

*******FLASHBACK*******

_Jake le había pedido a Sherry que se reunieran en una modesta cafetería del centro de la ciudad, para charlar de algo sumamente delicado._

_-No puedo creer lo que me dices Jake… ¡Es mentira!… -reclamaba Sherry._

_-Porque te mentiría súper chica… ayer lo vi cuando se estaba besando con esa otra chica…_

_-¡No es cierto!... - grito la rubia. -Bryan es incapaz de hacerme eso, él y yo nos amamos…_

_-Pues si de verdad te amara como tú lo dices, no estaría jugando contigo… -dijo Jake. –Desde el momento que lo conocí, me dio muy mala espina._

_-Ahora lo entiendo todo… -dijo Sherry en tono serio. –Dices eso porque estas celoso, no pudiste soportar el hecho que él y yo somos felices, sin olvidar también que él es mejor agente que tú._

_Aquel comentario hirió en lo más profundo de su ser al ex mercenario._

_-Ese no es punto Súper chica, lo único que me molesta es que se aprovechen de ti y…_

_Pero inesperadamente Sherry le propina una violenta bofetada a Jake._

_-¡Cállate!... no quiero escuchar más mentiras tuyas, No eres más que un vil mentiroso, sin olvidar que también eres pobre diablo ya que de no ser por mí no estarías trabajando como agente._

_Jake soporto los reclamos y los insultos de la rubia, se levantó de la mesa, pero el ex mercenario la toma de la mano con la intención de calmarla._

_-Súper Chica espera…_

_-No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Jake Muller y mucho menos que me digas súper chica de nuevo… te quedo claro._

_Para rematar, la rubia le arroja una bebida a la cara de Jake, quien solamente permaneció inmóvil ante la reacción de Sherry._

_Las personas que estaban en dicha cafetería miraban al desencajado Jake, una de las meseras se acercó a él y le ofreció un pañuelo para que se secara, pago la cuenta y se retiró del lugar._

_Era casi media noche, Jake se encontraba recostado en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que las palabras hirientes de Sherry aun retumbaban en su mente, pero de pronto el sonar de su celular lo desconcertó._

_-Diga…_

_-¿Jake Muller?..._

_-Si soy yo, ¿quién es?_

_-Le hablamos del hospital para informarle que la señorita Sherry Birkin acaba de sufrir un accidente..._

_-Oh por todos los cielos… ¡Sherry!_

*******FIN DEL FLASHBACK*******

-Jake… Jake… -decía con insistencia León.

-Perdona Kennedy… ¿me decías?...

En ese momento el doctor aparece.

-¿Son ustedes parientes de la señorita Sherry Birkin?

-Por supuesto… -respondió Claire impaciente. – ¿Cómo esta ella?

-La señorita Birkin sufrió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza, siendo la parte occipital del cráneo la que más sufrió, por lo que tuvimos que intervenirla de emergencia. –respondió el doctor.

-¡Dios mío!… -exclamo León.

-¿Podemos verla doctor?- pregunto Jake.

-Por el momento no es conveniente, ella acaba de salir del Quirófano pero tal vez en un par de horas más tarde podrán verla.-dijo el médico.

-Gracias doctor… esperaremos aquí. –dijo León.

-De acuerdo, los mantendré informados. –les dijo el Doctor intentando calmar a los presentes.

El medico regreso a la sala de emergencias dejando a Jake, Claire y León más preocupados de lo que ya estaban, la pelirroja se llevo las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar, León la abrazo para tratar de calmarla, el agente no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima por la rubia. Jake estaba desconsolado, en alguna parte de su ser sentía un complejo de culpa debido a que horas antes había discutido con ella.

Luego de horas y horas de espera, una de las asistentes del doctor les informa que Sherry había reaccionado e inmediatamente Jake, León y Claire van a verla.

Sherry tenía vendada la cabeza y el brazo izquierdo, la rubia despertó al cabo de unos minutos.

-Jake, Claire, León… ¿son ustedes?- preguntaba insistentemente Sherry. –Oigan podrían decirle al doctor que me quite las vendas en los ojos para que pueda verlos...

Todos se quedaron helados, Sherry no tenía venda alguna en los ojos.

-¿Van a quitarme las vendas verdad?

-Es... que... no... Tienes vendas... –le dijo León.

Sherry se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Estoy... ciega?

Nadie tenía el valor de contestarle a la rubia, debido a que también estaban desconcertados por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No quiero estar así!... ¡No quiero! –Grito Sherry.

Claire la abrazó pero la rubia la rechazó

-¡Déjame!... ¡No quiero estar ciega!... ¡No quiero!

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II: CUENTA CONMIGO

Inmediatamente el doctor y otras 2 enfermeras llegaron para calmarla con un sedante, Jake, León y Claire tuvieron que ser retirados de la habitación, minutos después de que la rubia se calmara León y compañía hablan con el doctor.

-¿Cómo está eso de que Sherry esta ciega?... ¿díganos? –le pregunto León.

-El golpe le dañó seriamente el lóbulo occipital, dicho golpe le causo la perdida de la visión.

-¡Dios mío!... –dijo Claire con voz quebrada.

-Y existe alguna posibilidad para ella vuelva a recuperar la vista.

-Aun no lo sabemos con certeza, el daño fue serio pero para estar seguros tendremos que realizarle una serie de estudios para averiguar si el daño no es permanente, lo siento. –respondió el doctor.

Todos estaban en Shock y con el alma partida en pedazos, al saber que quizás su querida Sherry viviría en un mundo de tinieblas el resto de su vida.

El primero en mostrar una reacción de impotencia fue Jake, quien golpea fuertemente una de las paredes.

-¡Es mi culpa!... si no hubiese discutido con ella, nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Claire se acercó al ex mercenario.

-¿De que estas hablando, Jake?

El ex mercenario iba a responderle a la pelirroja, pero en ese preciso momento el novio de Sherry, de nombre Bryan Williams aparecía en el hospital, causando el enojo de Jake, quien de forma inesperada le da un violento puñetazo en el rostro.

-Ahhh... Qué demonios te pasa, Muller… -reclamo Bryan.

-No sé cómo tienes el cinismo de venir aquí… ¡maldito hijo de perra!... –decía Jake, enfadado.

León y Claire intervienen.

-Tranquilo Jake, este no es el lugar para armar un escándalo -dijo León.

-Además Bryan tiene derecho de estar aquí, después de todo es el novio de Sherry

-Si claro su amado novio que le gusta besar perras a espaldas de ella… -Dijo Jake con sarcasmo –Vamos Bryan, porque no nos cuentas acerca de tus aventuras nocturnas.

León y Claire se desconcertaron al escuchar a Jake, e inmediatamente cuestionan a Bryan.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Jake, Bryan?... ¿Responde? –le pregunto Claire.

-Claro que no… Eso es mentira… -respondió Bryan, bastante nervioso

La reacción de Bryan desconcertó a León, los años en el servicio secreto hicieron que desarrollara un sexto sentido para descubrir cuando una persona mentía.

-Solo te lo diré una vez… ¡Lárgate!... –Decía León, con furia. -No quiero verte cerca de Sherry nunca más, ya que no lo pensare 2 veces para poner una bala en tu putrefacto cuerpo… ¿te quedo claro?

Temeroso, el ahora ex novio de Sherry abandona el hospital, e instantes después Claire hablaba con Jake.

-Jake, ¿Desde cuando sabias que Bryan engañaba a Sherry?

-Hace un par de días que lo vi a lado de otra mujer… -respondió el ex mercenario. –Horas antes del accidente Se lo comenté a Sherry, pero no me creyó y al contrario, me dijo de todo con tal de defender a ese patán, y Horas más tarde me llamaron del hospital diciéndome del accidente… en parte me siento culpable por lo sucedido.

-No es tu culpa Jake. -dijo León, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-León tiene razón, no te tortures de esa forma Jake, además nadie imagino lo sucedería después. –dijo Claire.

-Gracias por su comprensión, amigos… -dijo Jake.

Jake, León y Claire permanecieron en el hospital todo el día, se hacía de noche el agente y la pelirroja se mostraban cansados, pero no querían despegarse de Sherry, pero Jake les pidió de forma amable cuidarla durante las siguientes horas, a lo que ellos aceptaron.

Era casi las 2 de la madrugada en el hospital, los pasillos estaban casi semivacíos en donde solamente se veían pasar una o 2 enfermeras que visitaban periódicamente a los enfermos.

El sonido del monitor hizo reaccionar levemente a la rubia luego de permanecer dormida por casi un día entero, aunque no podía ver absolutamente nada, sintió la presencia de alguien con sus manos sintió la cabeza de Jake recargada en la cama.

-¿Jake, eres tú?

-Si Súper Chica, soy yo…

-No sabes la alegría que ciento de que estés aquí conmigo –dijo ella, apretando fuertemente su mano. –Perdóname por haberte gritado aquella vez.

-Tranquila Sherry, no hay problema. –dijo el.

-Tenías razón respecto a Bryan, Jake.

-Perdona si soy inoportuno Sherry, pero que fue lo que paso después de que nos vimos aquella vez en la cafetería.

La rubia contesto.

-Luego de aquella discusión contigo, llegue al departamento que comparto con él y fue cuando lo vi en la cama con esa otra chica.

-¡Maldito Bastardo! –exclamo Jake.

-Furiosa, le arroje todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, Bryan corrió tras de mi tratando de explicarme lo que sucedió. –Dijo Sherry con voz quebrada. –Herida y traicionada Salí del departamento y aborde mi auto en dirección hacia tu casa, estaba tan distraída que no me fije que me pase la luz roja y un auto me embistió del lado derecho.

-Sherry… -decía el ex mercenario.

-Debí haberte escuchado Jake, eso me pasa por ser tan estúpida y ahora mírame… -Sherry comenzó a llorar. –No solo me traicionaron sino que ahora nunca más recuperare mi vista.

-No digas eso súper chica…- dijo Jake, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. -El doctor dijeron que tal vez no sea permanente, tan solo deberán realizarte una serie de estudios.

-Ojala y lo que dices sea verdad Jake. –dijo Sherry un poco más calmada.

-No pierdas la fe, ya verás que te curaras Súper chica… -respondió el.

Sherry permaneció internada por varios días más, en las cuales el ex mercenario casi no se separó de ella, más que solamente para ir al trabajo, a la rubia le realizaron diversos estudios para averiguar el estado de su visión, pero los resultados de estos no eran del todo certeros.

Jake se encontraba en el campo de tiro de la agencia, se notaba un poco distraído, ya que no dejaba de pensar en Sherry y en el estado en el que se encontraba, el ex mercenario estaba en compañía de Helena Harper tomando el almuerzo, o al menos la castaña estaba comiendo algo pues Jake solo jugaba con su almuerzo.

-¿Estas bien Jake, no has probado bocado? –pregunto Helena.

-No tengo hambre… -respondió el

-Es por lo de Sherry, ¿verdad?…

-Así es Helena, no me gusta verla así, me parte el alma verla en ese estado… -dijo Jake.

-Sí, León ya me contó lo sucedido, me hubiese gustado estar con ustedes para apoyar a Sherry, pero como sabes estaba en una misión fuera del país. –dijo Helena.

-Sabes Harper, en el tiempo que conozco a tu novio y de lo que Sherry y Claire me han contado es la primera vez que lo vi tan preocupado. –dijo Jake.

-Sherry es como una hija para León, no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo afecto. –respondió la castaña. –A propósito Jake, ¿sabes cuando la darán de alta?

-Al parecer la darán de alta esta misma tarde, pienso llevármela a mi departamento para estar al pendiente de ella en todo momento, ya hable con Claire y León y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Es un gesto noble de tu parte, Jake… -dijo Helena. -Si gustas yo puedo ir por sus cosas a su antiguo departamento que compartía con el imbécil de Bryan.

Más tarde, Jake y Helena fueron al hospital, los médicos la dieron de alta a Sherry, para luego ser llevada al departamento de Jake, el joven acondiciono su propia habitación para que la rubia durmiera en ella.

-Espero que te sientas cómoda en tu nueva morada, Súper chica.

-Gracias Jake, aunque no quisiera ser una molestia. –dijo ella apenada.

-Al contrario Súper chica, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que me salvaras de esa mole, hace 6 meses. –respondió Jake.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con cierta normalidad, aunque a Sherry le era sumamente difícil asimilar su estado, en ocasiones cuando el tenía que realizar misiones fuera de Washington o del país, dejaba a Sherry al cuidado de sus amigos, ya fuera León, Helena, Claire o Hunnigan, incluso contrato los servicios de una enfermera particular para que no la dejaran sola.

Cierto día Jake llegaba del trabajo como era costumbre, al abrir la puerta de su departamento noto que la enfermera no se encontraba en el lugar, había una bandeja con comida tirada en el suelo, el ex mercenario se desconcertó al ver a la rubia sentada en su silla de ruedas.

-¡Sherry!... –Exclamo Jake. – ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¿y la enfermera?

-Le pedí que se fuera. –respondió la rubia en tono molesto.

-Pero Súper Chica, sabes muy bien que no debes hacer eso… alguien debe estar al pendiente de ti.

De pronto Sherry comienza a llorar

-Hubiera sido mejor que me muriera para no dar lastima.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Súper Chica? – pregunto Jake.

-¡Estúpido!... –dijo Sherry Molesta. -Que acaso no te has dado cuenta, voy a estar así para toda mi vida, esto no es justo... quiero morirme...

La rubia no dejaba de llorar, pero Jake la abrazo con fuerza, tratando de consolar a la pobre chica.

-Tranquila súper chica, tranquila…

-Porque a mi Jake, porque… -dijo Sherry sollozando. –Primero pierdo a mis padres los cuales jamás me quisieron, luego fui un conejillo de indias del gobierno gran parte de mi vida, mi novio me engaño con otra y ahora esto… a veces creo que el de arriba me odia… no es justo.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Súper chica… -le dijo en tono serio. –Debes tener fe en que te recuperaras.

El ex mercenario abrazo con fuerza a Sherry, y entonces dijo:

-Desde que te conocí por vez primera en Edonia, demostraste ser una chica valiente que jamás se dio por vencido, ambos salimos del infierno de china, salvamos al mundo del Virus-C y le pateamos el culo a ese monstruo, ya verás que saldrás de con los cuidados necesarios vas recuperar la vista y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte a superar esta adversidad… ¡es una promesa!

Aquellas palabras de Jake reconfortaron a la rubia, poco después el ex mercenario ayudo a Sherry a reincorporarse de la silla de ruedas, para luego llevarla hasta la cama y recostarla de forma sutil, busco una frazada y la cubrió con ella, en ese momento Sherry lo tomo de la mano y le pidió que se quedara con ella hasta que pudiera conciliar el sueño, a lo que Jake accedió.

El ex mercenario se sentía un poco nervioso al estar a lado de la rubia, más aun cuando ella coloco su mano en el pecho de Jake como muestra de afecto.

-Gracias por brindarme tu apoyo Jake. –dijo Ella. –Aunque no lo merezco después de haberte dicho todas esas cosas tan desagradables, lo siento mucho.

-Olvídalo Súper Chica, eso ya quedo en el pasado. –le dijo tocando delicadamente su mano. –Es solo que no podía soportar el hecho de que jugaran con tus sentimientos y…

-Zzzzz –Sherry se había quedado profundamente dormida en los brazos de Jake.

-Descansa súper chica… -susurro Jake, antes de darle un beso en la frente a la rubia.

Jake se levantó lentamente de la cama, apago las luces de la habitación excepto por una pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-_¡Dios, es tan bella como un ángel_! –penaba el ex mercenario acariciando el rostro de ella. –_Daria mi vida entera con tal de que recuperaras tu vista, para expresar no solo con palabras sino con hechos esto que he sentido por ti desde que conocí… ¡mi súper chica!_

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III: UN VIAJE INOLVIDABLE

Los primeros rayos del alba alumbraban la habitación de la rubia, quien dormía tranquilamente, hasta que el aroma del desayuno recién hecho la despertó, se vistió y camino con rumbo a la cocina ayudada con su bastón para ciegos, y al llegar a la cocina ella dijo:

-¿acaso lo que huelo son panqueques?

-Por supuesto súper chica, pero ¿cómo es que adivinaste?

-El aroma de tus panqueques es inconfundible Jake, además de que son mis favoritos acompañados con mucha miel y mantequilla

-¡Me impresionas Sherry!... –exclamo Jake. -Por un momento me hiciste recordar a Daredevil, ya sabes el súper Héroe.

-Por supuesto que se quién es, si tienes cientos y cientos de comics. –dijo la rubia. –No pensé que fueras tan fan de los súper héroes y de los Comics, aun no olvido la vez que fuimos a aquella convención de comics de Nueva York, tu disfraz de Hawkeye era genial

-Pero no podía compararme contigo súper chica, Te veías muy bien vestida de Black Widow, sin olvidar que robabas la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

-Por favor Jake, no es para tanto. –dijo Sherry algo apenada.

-Yo digo lo que veo –respondió el.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a disfrutar de su desayuno tranquilamente, en eso Sherry dijo.

-Jake, ¿qué te hubiera gustado ser en vez de agente o mercenario?

-Pues me hubiera gustado ser doctor o corredor de motos de carreras… -respondió Jake. –Aunque lo segundo logre cumplirlo en las calles de China, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Nunca lo olvidare, por un momento pensé que ese Helicóptero acabaría con nosotros, pero la forma en que lo evadiste fue brillante.

-Pero y qué hay de ti Súper Chica, que es lo que serias el día de hoy en vez de ser agente.

-Si no fuera agente, en estos momentos seria no se, tal vez patinadora o Bailarina de ballet, de hecho cuando era pequeña tomaba clases en la academia de artes de Raccoon City.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, era la mejor de mi clase pero lo único triste era que mis padres nunca pudieron ver ninguno de mis recitales, siempre estaban ocupados con sus investigaciones, pero eso no es nada con lo que ocurrió después de lo de Raccoon City.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Súper Chica?.

-Como sabes estuve encerrada en instalaciones del gobierno durante toda mi adolescencia, nunca asistí a la escuela como una chica normal, nunca supe lo que era tener un baile de graduación, es más te sorprendería saber que nunca he ido a una playa.

Jake se sorprendió mucho por lo dicho por Sherry.

-¡¿hablas en serio?!... ¿ni siquiera en vacaciones?

-Tu sabes muy bien lo demandante que es ser agente del gobierno, de hecho desde que fui incorporada al servicio secreto tenia pocos días de vacaciones en los cuales apenas si salía de la ciudad, Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese ritmo de vida, pero ahora con lo de mis ojos digamos que tengo tiempo de sobra aunque no de la forma que tenía en mente. –Dijo Sherry con tristeza.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención que recordaras cosas tristes.

-Tranquilo Jake no pasa nada, solo es cuestión de que me acostumbre a este nuevo tipo de vida.

Jake mira el reloj de la pared el cual marcaba las 7:30

-Debo darme prisa o si no llegare tarde a la agencia, o si no Hunnigan se disgustara conmigo.

-No te apresures, aunque Hunnigan aparenta ser seria, es muy amable y comprensiva. –dijo la rubia.

Luego de despedirse de Sherry, Jake tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió rumbo al trabajo, durante el trayecto el ex mercenario no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que la rubia le había dicho durante el desayuno también noto una profunda tristeza en aquellas palabras, entonces se dijo a sí mismo.

-Ya se lo que tengo que hacer…

Había pasado una hora desde que Jake se fue al trabajo, Sherry se encontraba en la sala de estar practicando con su tablero Braille, cuando en eso escucha que alguien entra a la puerta por un momento pensó que se trataba de la enfermera que la cuidaba, pero la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del ex mercenario.

-Hola de nuevo, Súper Chica.

-¡¿Jake?!... ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí? No se supone que deberías estar en la agencia.

-Decidí tomarme una semana de descanso que ya me debían desde hace tiempo, ya hable con Hunnigan y estuvo de acuerdo… Ahora preparémonos para nuestro viaje

-¿Viaje?

-Así es súper chica, nuestro vuelo sale dentro de hora y media.

-¿y a dónde vamos?

-Pronto lo averiguaras. –dijo Jake.

Luego de empacar, Jake y Sherry se dirigieron al aeropuerto y luego de varias horas de vuelo, ambos jóvenes llegan a Nueva York, una vez que bajaron del aeropuerto abordaron un taxi con rumbo a Coope's Beach en Long island.

Ambos se alojaron en una modesta casa ubicada a orillas de la playa, se vistieron con ropa ligera y se dirigieron a la playa, aunque Sherry no podía mirar aquel bello panorama, el sonido de las olas y de las aves surcando el mar fueron más que suficientes para que la rubia se emocionara, hizo a un lado su bastón que utilizaba para guiarse y corrió hacia el mar guiándose por el sonido de las olas que chocaban con la suave arena de la playa, Jake la miraba con admiración y ternura al verla refrescándose y jugueteando con las olas.

-Estoy sin palabras Jake, es la primera vez que puedo sentir las olas del mar, es una sensación indescriptible. –Dijo Sherry.

-Me dejaste con un nudo en la garganta por todo lo que me dijiste durante el desayuno, por lo que quise de alguna forma ayudarte a cumplir esos anhelos tuyos, súper chica.

-Gracias Jake, no sé qué decir.

-Haría lo que fuera con tal de que estés feliz, súper chica.

-¿ah, en serio?

Acto seguido, la rubia comienzo a jugar con Jake, salpicándolo con el agua del mar dando comienzo a una divertida batalla, hasta que luego de un rato ambos jóvenes quedaron completamente empapados.

Sherry comenzó a despojarse de su camiseta y su Short corto para quedar solamente con un bikini de color violeta claro, dejando al descubierto su bien formado y voluptuoso cuerpo, causando el asombro de Jake.

-_Dios mío, en verdad es hermosa_ –pensó.

Jake no pudo evitar que su imaginación se echara a volar, durante mucho tiempo él siempre se imaginó a solas con ella, pero entonces Jake reacciona y se abofetea a si mismo por tener esos pensamientos y más aún por la situación por la que estaba pasando ella.

-¿te ocurre algo, Jake?... ¿se escuchó como un golpe?

-Eh no es nada… tan solo era un insecto que rondaba por mi rostro. –respondió un poco nervioso.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, Jake y Sherry se dirigieron a la casa donde se alojaban y tras una ducha refrescante y una buena cena que consistió en una pizza, ambos se encontraban descansando en la sala de estar al calor del fuego de la chimenea, disfrutando de un buen vino y música para acompañar aquella velada.

-¡El vino esta exquisito, Jake!… -Exclamo la rubia. –Nunca pensé que tuvieses tan buenos gustos.

-Gracias Súper chica, es una de mis tantas cualidades. –respondió.

-Cada vez me dejas sorprendida, Aparte de ser uno de los mejores agentes, eres muy buen cocinero, sin olvidar que detrás de esa persona que aparenta dureza y a la vez frialdad, se esconde un gran persona, confiable, leal y un buen amigo. Sabes cualquier chica daría lo que fuera por tenerte de pareja. –dijo Sherry.

-Eso lo sé, pero no es fácil para mí y más con mi historial de mercenario, la mayoría piensa que lo peor de mí, tan solo acuérdate de lo que paso con la chica que me presentaste hace un par de meses.

-¿Te refieres a Vicky Smith?... por favor no me la recuerdes.

-¿Acaso hubo problemas entre ustedes 2?

-peor que eso… ya que fue a ella a quien sorprendí en la cama junto a mi ex novio Bryan.

-Valla, ¡Fuertes declaraciones!... –exclamo Jake. –Desde el primer momento que la comencé a tratar sentí como te envidiaba, pero nunca pensé que llegara a tal grado.

-No eres el único que pensó eso, de hecho Hunnigan y Helena me llegaron a comentar que ella le coqueteaba a Bryan, fue doloroso cuanto los descubrí en pleno acto… -dijo Sherry con tristeza. -Pero trato de ya no pensar en ello, ahora debo concentrarme en el futuro, aún estoy expectante respecto a los resultados de mis últimos estudios.

-Tranquila súper chica, ya verás que te darán buenas noticias, lo presiento.

Mientras Jake servía más vino, comenzó a escucharse una de las canciones favoritas de la rubia, se trataba de la canción _Through The Eyes of Love_, un sentimiento de nostalgia comenzó a invadirla, seguida de un par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien, Súper Chica?

-Por supuesto, es solo que esa canción me hizo recordar a mis padres, de hecho una vez mi madre me conto que cuando fue su graduación de la preparatoria tocaron esa misma canción, la cual bailo en compañía de mi padre.

Jake comenzó a recordar lo que Sherry le comento acerca de que nunca había tenido baile de graduación y fue entonces cuando el ex mercenario levanto a la rubia del sofá y comenzaron a bailar al suave ritmo de aquella balada.

-Cielos Jake, esto no me lo esperaba. -Decía ella.

-Quise dejar lo mejor para el final, ¿qué te parece tu primer baile de graduación, Súper chica?

-Me encanta, es como un sueño hecho realidad… Lo que has hecho por mí en todo este tiempo es algo que llevare en mi corazón por siempre. -dijo Sherry entre lágrimas.  
>-haría hasta lo imposible con tal de verte feliz, súper chica… -Le dijo el ex mercenario -No sabes la rabia que sentí cuando ese cobarde te engaño, eres muy buena persona y bonita no merecías que te lastimaran de esa forma y...<p>

El ex mercenario fue interrumpido por Sherry cuando comenzó a tocar con sus manos la mejilla de Jake y acto seguido le planta un beso, dejándolo sin habla, entonces ella dijo:

-Ya no tienes que ocultarlo más, Jake… sé que estas enamorada de mí, siempre lo supe.

-Pero como es que…

-Pude darme cuenta por la forma en que me mirabas todo el tiempo, también me di cuenta de lo incomodo que te sentías cuando estaba junto a Bryan.

-está bien lo admito… -dijo Jake. –Me enamore de ti desde que te conocí en Edonia, cuando te vi me di cuenta que eras distinta a otras chicas, y la verdadera razón por la cual me volví agente del gobierno era para estar cerca de ti, quería ganarme tu corazón de distintas maneras.

-Y lo lograste Jake… -respondió ella.

Entonces Jake beso los suaves labios de la rubia de forma más que apasionada, ella correspondió de la misma forma, aquel beso estaba lleno de sentimientos y de amor verdadero, dejaron de besarse por un momento y entonces el ex mercenario la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación.

Una vez en la habitación, el ex mercenario y la rubia continuaron besándose, pero entonces ella comenzó a mostrarse un poco nerviosa.

-Espera Jake… hay algo que debes saber.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Prometes no burlarte de lo que te voy a decir?

-Por supuesto que no… lo prometo

Sherry respiro profundo y dijo:

-La verdad es que nunca he tenido relaciones… aun soy virgen…

-¿De veras?... –pregunto el, incrédulo. –Pero pensé que tú y Bryan… bueno tu sabes…

-Sé a qué te refieres, de hecho me lo propuso muchas veces pero siempre me negué porque sentía que aún no estaba lista… -dijo Sherry. –Quería que mi primera vez fuera especial, con la persona indicada y que estuviera enamorada de mí… pero ahora ese día por fin ha llegado, y me alegra que esa persona especial fueras tú, Jake.

-Ohh Sherry…

-Jake…

Poco a poco se despojaban de sus prendas, hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, el ex mercenario la recostó en la cama, la tocaba con cuidado para no asustarla, su corazón latía con rapidez al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Jake encima de ella, y una vez que estuvieron listos el comenzó a hundirse en su interior con delicadeza, la rubia enterró sus uñas en la espalda del ex mercenario debido a dolor inicial que sintió, pero poco después aquel dolor se desvaneció y llego una sensación de placer que nunca en su vida había sentido, hasta ese momento.

El ex mercenario la embestía lentamente, de forma seductora ella le pidió que lo hiciera más fuerte y rápido, y al mismo tiempo ella gritaba su nombre, Ambos se entregaron a sus propios deseos de lujuria y la pasión hasta que finalmente llegaron al tan ansiado clímax, y mientras recuperaban el aliento ella dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eso fue Hermoso Jake, este momento lo guardare por siempre en mi corazón… aunque hubiese deseado mirarte a los ojos cuando estábamos haciendo el amor.

-No te preocupes Súper Chica, tengo fe en que te recuperaras de tu vista… y cuando eso suceda quiero volver a repetir este momento junto a ti…

-Ohh Jake… te amo…

-Y yo a ti… mi súper chica –dijo el, dándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

Luego de su acto de amor, Jake acomodo delicadamente a Sherry entre sus brazos, hasta que ambos se unieron en un profundo sueño.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV: UN FINAL FELIZ

Ya era de mañana, Jake se despertó y lo primero que miro fue la bella silueta de Sherry, quien dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, se quedó mirándola con total admiración, el sol iluminaba su rostro haciendo que este brillara, al poco rato ella comenzó a despertarse también.

-Buenos días, Súper Chica –Dijo Jake, dándole un suave beso.

-Buen día para ti también Jake. -respondió ella, acariciando sus mejillas del ex mercenario. –Lo de anoche fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, siempre soñé con este momento, gracias por hacerlo realidad.

El ex mercenario respondió con un cálido beso, y entonces le dijo:

-Súper Chica, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto Jake… -Respondió ella. –Creí que nunca lo dirías.

Después de aquellas palabras los 2 enamorados se volvieron a besar con gran pasión y sentimiento, para luego hacer el amor una vez más. Durante los siguientes días Jake y Sherry se divirtieron a lo grande, a veces salían de paseo por la ciudad, iban a uno que otro restaurant de lujo, aunque gran parte del tiempo se la pasaban en la casa de la playa, en todo ese tiempo Jake se convirtió en el guía de la rubia, quien muy amablemente le describía cada lugar que visitaban a lo cual la rubia siempre sonreía, él era muy atento con ella en todo momento, pero uno de los momentos más emotivos fue cuando en una noche, el ex mercenario llevo a su ahora novia a una pista de hielo del centro de la ciudad, y aunque el lugar ya estaba cerrado al público, Jake le pago al encargado de la pista para que los dejara patinar a ellos 2 solos, cumpliendo así uno de los anhelos de Sherry.

Era jueves en la noche, ambos se encontraban en la casa de la playa descansando, en eso el celular de Jake comienza a sonar e inmediatamente toma la llamada, la cual concluyo 10 minutos después.

-¿Quién te llamo, cariño? –pregunto Sherry.

-Era el Dr. MacGregor con excelentes noticias respecto a tus últimos estudios. –respondió Jake.

-¿En serio?

-Así es Súper chica, me dijo que la lesión que tuviste no fue tan grave después de todo y todo indica a que podrás recuperar la vista con tan solo operarte...

Al escuchar la noticia, Sherry comenzó a llorar de la emoción, Jake la envolvió en un cálido abrazo seguida de un beso.

-No podría estar más contenta, amor… Pero fueron tus palabras y tus acciones las que no me hicieron perder la fe en que me recuperaría. –Dijo Sherry.

-El doctor dijo que podría operarte cuando lo desees…

-Eso es grandioso… -Dijo la rubia. -Pero espera Jake, supongo que la operación será algo costosa y no cuento con el dinero para ello.

-No te preocupes por eso Súper chica, porque seré yo quien me encargue de los gastos.

-¿Pero cómo vas a lograrlo? –pregunto ella aun incrédula.

-Solo es cosa de hacer un par de llamadas. –respondió Jake con un beso. –Ahora tratemos de disfrutar el resto del fin de semana antes de tu operación.

-Tienes razón, amor… -Finalizo ella.

Luego de varios días, el día de la operación llego, Sherry estaba a pocos minutos de entrar al quirófano, a su lado se encontraban sus amigos León, Claire, Helena y Jake, la rubia estaba algo nerviosa por la operación, pero fueron las palabras de aliento de su novio y de sus amigos las que lograron calmarla un poco, ya en el camino hacia el quirófano, Jake continuo diciéndole palabras de aliento.

-No estés nerviosa Súper chica, todo va a salir bien.

El ex mercenario tomo de la mano a Sherry, la rubia por su parte comenzó a tocar con sus manos el rostro de su novio para concluir con un tierno beso.

Habían pasado casi 5 horas desde que Sherry entro al Quirófano, los rostros de preocupación se hicieron notar, en especial Jake quien no dejaba de deambular por los pasillos del hospital.

-Dios, no pensé que la cirugía duraría tanto tiempo. –decía Jake, en tono nervioso.

-Ten calma Jake, Sherry es una chica fuerte y Si pudo sobrevivir al desastre de Raccoon City, tenlo por seguro que saldrá bien de la operación. –Dijo Helena tratando de calmarlo.

A pesar de las palabras de la pelirroja, el ex mercenario aún se mostraba temeroso por la situación, por lo que León lo lleva consigo afuera del hospital para fumar un cigarrillo, mientras que Claire y Helena permanecieron en la sala de espera.

Minutos más tarde Jake y León regresan con las chicas y al poco rato aparece el doctor MacGregor y entonces les dijo.

-La operación fue todo un éxito, jóvenes… logramos reparar algunos nervios de su cabeza dañados por el accidente los cuales le obstruían la visión.  
>Aquella noticia reconforto a todos.<p>

-Gracias dios mío… -decía Claire con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿cuándo podamos verla? –pregunto León.

-La cirugía fue delicada, por lo que tendremos que esperar un par de días hasta que se estabilice y en cuanto esos suceda podremos retirarle las vendas de sus ojos.

-Gracias por las buenas noticas, doctor. –Dijo Jake.

2 días después, Sherry ya estaba totalmente recuperada de la cirugía, el doctor comenzó poco a poco a retirarle las vendas que cubrían sus ojos, ante la presencia de Jake y los demás quienes esperaban impacientes, hasta que luego de varios minutos el doctor dio por terminado el proceso de retirar los vendajes.

Sherry abrió lentamente los ojos de par en par, ella rompió en llanto cuando lo primero que miro los rostros de alegría de sus amigos y de su ahora novio.

-¡Mis ojos!... ¡están curados!... ¡ya puedo ver!

Inmediatamente Claire se lanza a los brazos de la rubia, seguido por León y Helena quien también abrazan a la rubia como muestra de cariño y luego de eso Jake abraza con gran sentimiento a su novia, para concluir con un cálido beso, causando la impresión de sus amigos.

-¿Que fue todo eso, Jake?... ¿acaso tú y Sherry son novios?… –pregunto León.

Sherry toma la palabra.

-Así es, comenzamos nuestro noviazgo apenas hace una semana cuando fuimos de viaje, y de verdad Jake es una persona maravillosa y ha sido muy buena conmigo.  
>Enseguida Jake respiro profundo y dijo:<p>

-Y ahora que todos están reunidos quiero aprovechar el momento para hacer esto.

Jake saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita negra, en ella se encontraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso, impactando a todos, especialmente a Sherry.

-¡Oh dios mío!… -Sherry comenzó a llorar de la emoción.

El ex mercenario se arrodillo ante ella y dijo:

-Mi Súper Chica, desde el momento que te conocí me enamore perdidamente de ti, le diste sentido a mi vida y de no ser por ti quizás estaría muerto en estos momentos, eres todo para mí… así que Sherry Birkin, ¿te casarías conmigo?

La respuesta de Sherry fue un beso apasionado que se prolongó por varios segundos.

-Supongo que eso es un sí. –dijo Jake.

-Si Jake, acepto ser tu esposa.

El ex mercenario le coloco el anillo a Sherry e inmediatamente se abrazaron y nuevamente se volvieron a besar ante la mirada de sus amigos, quienes estaban emocionados por la futura pareja.

-Los felicito a ambos, hacen una bonita pareja. –dijo Helena.

-Y ya han decidido que va a suceder con su trabajo en la agencia, deben recordar que solo uno de ustedes debe permanecer como agente activo. –dijo León. -Me alegra que dijeras eso León, porque hoy precisamente hable con Hunnigan y los jefes para decirles que renunciare a la agencia. –dijo Jake.

-Y al igual que Jake, yo también decidí renunciar. –agrego Sherry.

Aquellas palabras de la futura pareja, desconcertaron a todos.

-Pero de que van a vivir, si ambos van a renunciar a su trabajo en la agencia. –dijo Claire.

Jake respondió

-Tal vez olvide mencionarles esto pero verán... poco después de los eventos de China hice un viaje al medio oriente en donde salve a un grupo de personas las cuales estaban a punto de ser asesinadas por unas B.O.W. entre ellas estaba un niño que resulto ser hijo del jeque de Qatar.

-¡El jeque de Qatar!... ¡Valla!... –Exclamo Helena.

-Luego de salvarle la vida lo lleve personalmente con sus padres, y como muestra de agradecimiento me dieron una pequeña gratificación.

-¿una pequeña Gratificación? –pregunto León.

-Así es, me dieron 60 millones de dólares solo por salvarle la vida y por haberlo llevado sano y salvo a su hogar me dieron otros 20 más. –respondió el ex mercenario. -¿De qué otra forma creen que conseguí el dinero para la operación de Sherry?

Jake dejo a todos sumamente impresionados por sus declaraciones.

-Yo no sé qué decir Jake… -Dijo Sherry.

-Te dije que haría hasta lo imposible para que te recuperaras Súper chica, voy a darte la vida que siempre anhelaste, pero sobre todo quiero hacerte feliz porque te amo, Sherry.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor y aunque no fueses millonario te amaría de todas formas, ya que tu amor es más que suficiente para ser feliz a tu lado.

-Ohh Sherry…

-Jake…

La futura pareja se dio un gran beso lleno de sentimiento y amor, Claire, León y Helena los miraron con admiración para luego felicitarlos por el compromiso.  
>6 meses después Sherry y Jake se casaron, su boda se realizó a orillas de la playa de Long Island, en donde asistieron sus amigos más cercanos y compañeros de la agencia, uno de los momentos más emotivos fue cuando León entrego a Sherry en el altar, a pesar de la dureza de este, no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas, ya que para él y para Claire, Sherry siempre seria su pequeña niña.<p>

6 años después.

Jake y Sherry se mudaron a Long Island en donde compraron una casa en la playa y aun con la fortuna que Jake tenía, logro convertirse en un brillante médico veterinario y en cuanto a Sherry, volvió a retomar sus clases de Ballet en donde puso una pequeña academia para niñas.

Era el fin de semana, Jake se encontraba sentado en la arena de la playa tomando un breve descanso, mientras miraba con admiración a su esposa Sherry jugando con las olas del mar a lado de su pequeña hija que llevaba por nombre Annette, aquella niña era el vivo retrato de su madre.

-Vamos cariño, deja que papá tome un poco de aire. –le decía Jake a su hija.

-Valla que Annette tiene energía de sobra, no cabe duda que saco tu ímpetu, amor. –dijo Sherry.

-Concuerdo contigo súper chica, pero lo hermosa lo saco de ti.

-Oh Jake por eso te amo… -dijo la rubia, dándole un beso.

-Y yo a ti mi súper chica… no sabes lo afortunado que me siento de tenerlas a ustedes a mi lado, mis princesas… mi todo, mi razón para vivir.

**FIN**


End file.
